What Sweet Seduction
by POTO4evah
Summary: A year after the infamous disaster, Meg is taken in by the Phantom and finds herself feeling more than pity for the Angel of Music. 2004 moviebased. R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Evenstar

What Sweet Seduction

**Chapter 1: Evenstar**

Meg Giry walked the grubby streets that made up Paris slums. Her life had gone into a downward spiral since the infamous disaster at the Opera Populaire that had left her homeless, jobless, and motherless in one fell swoop. The first two wouldn't have been so bad if she'd only had her _maman_ with her now. She hadn't been killed in the fire; no, she'd been trampled by panicky crowds racing to escape the inferno. Meg had been told all this about a week later, and the story was relayed to her by the priest who had buried her. The news had made her sick then and it made her sick even now, a year later.

"Why is my life so wretched?" she wondered. "I've always said my rosary, gone to Mass, confessed my sins, and tried to be a good girl, yet my life has always been worse than all the other _petit rats_ in the _corps de ballet_. It's just unfair!" She sat down on the steps of someone's house; she didn't care whose it was. As she sat there, she got more and more depressed, thinking about all she had lost. Even her best friend, Christine Daae, had left her and was spending an extended honeymoon in the French Alps with her new husband, the Viscount D'Chagny. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Meg just broke down and cried. On the spur of the moment, she started to run. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to get to a place where she would be safe.

As she ran toward a massive shell of a building, she felt the rain start to pour. She continued to run, however, not realizing that it was too slippery for anyone to jog, let alone run. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell, in the process hitting her head. As everything went black, she felt a man pick her up and carry heroff to God-knows-where. She fell into a comatose sleep feeling a vague feeling of terror.


	2. Chapter 2: Grace

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the short first chappie. They'll get longer, pinky promise!

What Sweet Seduction

**Chapter 2: Grace**

Erik watched the young woman as she slept. She wasn't an exceptionally lovely girl, but she looked almost like an angel as she slept. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ he wondered. Christine was his angel, not this _petit rat_ who had gone almost completely unnoticed all her life, save for her semi-famous mother, Brielle Giry. Even though dear Brielle, who had been like a true mother to him, was dead, he would keep the promise he had made to her: that he would never harm her child should she ever venture into the lair of darkness that he had called home for 24 years.

He still didn't know what had made him save her from probable death out on the street tonight, though. He didn't need to do that; he hadn't promised Brielle that he would save her daughter. Marguerite was a mere flea on the window to him compared to Christine. She probably wasn't as charming and appealing as Christine was. The only thing she did better than Christine was dancing. That was what had caught many an eye of a young nobleman, he knew. She wasn't as attractive as Christine, certainly, and probably didn't sing half as well as she did.

Still, there was just _some_thing that made him want to stay and watch the young woman forever. He shook the feeling. He needed to work on his music. He then left the room.

_Meg's POV_

Meg woke up with a start. She found herself in a soft bed with a velvet coverlet and down pillow on it. _Where of nations am I?_ she panicked. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She paid absolutely no attention whatsoever to the man sitting at the _pianoforte_, nor to his playing. She suddenly was faced by a massive lake. The lake seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why it was familiar. Without a thought, she jumped into the lake and started to swim. She hadn't had much to eat in the past few days, so she was very weak. She felt herself going under the water.

_Erik's POV_

Erik looked up from his music-writing and saw Marguerite going under the water. He felt a cold stab of fear as he watched her start to sink into the light blue-green water. He took his boots off, then jumped into the water. He then swam over to the nymph-looking girl, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to the surface. He laid her on the ground and she immediately started coughing up water. He pulled her up and started yelling at her.

"How dare you risk your life like that!" he stormed. "That was stupid! Stupid!" He smacked her hard on the face, but then he realized what he'd done. The young woman's face was streaked with many tears, and the right side of her face was red and swelling. He became full of horror and disgust. He dropped her on the floor, then fled to his room. He could hear her wracking sobs, and with each of them, his soul cracked just a little.

**A/N:** I think Meg (in the '04 movie) had a beautiful voice, so I'll make her have a beautiful voice unknown to Erik.


End file.
